Sadie's alliances
This article focuses on Sadie's alliances which were created in Total Drama Around the World and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. In Total Drama Around the World, Sadie becomes villainous and wants to make far in the competition. After she switches to the Outstanding Olympians, she immediately sets her eyes on Alejandro and Zoey as a potential alliance partners. The alliances that she has with the two have succeed three times after she successfully got three contestants eliminated. She maintains her alliances with both until she is ultimately eliminated last before the merge. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Sadie is convinced that most of the original competitors will be threats so she decides to create a few alliances to get farther than last season. She immediately sees Tyler as a potential because of his previous ranks and overall niceness and continues her alliance with Alejandro while also joining one with he, Dave, and Tyler. The alliances have successfully eliminated two threats and she constantly scheming and plotting with them. Total Drama Around the World The Great Chinese Race Sadie asks for an alliance with both Alejandro and Zoey off screen at different times and they both agree. Egyptian Torture When it is announced that her team's reward was to eliminate someone from the Underdog Unicorns, she tells both of her allies to eliminate Staci. Later at the elimination ceremony Staci is eliminated. Korean Pop Quizzing Sadie's alliance with Alejandro is majorly focused on when they both continue their conflicts with Eva. They both want to eliminate her and when their team loses, they both tell each other off screen to eliminate her at the ceremony. Sadie then tells her other alliance mate, Zoey, to vote for her too. Eva is then eliminated later that night after her alliances voted her off in the re-vote. Icey Antarctica Sadie begins to target Harold after he blabs about a fake alliance with her and Alejandro. Zoey almost loses her trust in her and in the alliance but Sadie saved it after she convinced her that Harold was obviously lying. She then tells Alejandro to eliminate next time Harold they lose and he reluctantly agrees. Jamaica Man! After her team loses the challenge, she immediately tells her alliances to vote off Harold so he can finally leave. Harold is eliminated later at the elimination ceremony with three votes. Indian Dance After Harold's departure, Sadie convinces herself to eliminate Zoey. She tells Alejandro this and he agrees. Australian Rivals Sadie tells Alejandro that Zoey definitely needs to go after Commando Zoey is released. After her team lost again, she tells Alejandro to vote for Zoey and that's what they both do until Chris announces that the winners of the challenge will eliminate someone from the Outstanding Olympians. Sadie is surprisingly eliminated at the elimination due to her new enemy voting for her and getting her eliminated. Gladiatorial Finale! Sadie creates an unofficial alliance with Alejandro to eliminate Amy and make sure she doesn't win the finale. Throughout the challenge they help each other out and almost succeed until she is eliminated from the challenge. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Sadie creates many alliances with some her of new teammates. In the beginning of the episode, she asks Alejandro for an alliance to which he agrees to. She also joins Alejandro's alliance with Dave and Tyler (although she soon begins to hate Dave) Tyler recruits Brick and Dave recruits Dawn. She then joins an with Staci and at the end of the episode creates an with Tyler. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Sadie, Tyler, and Alejandro talk about eliminating Dawn because of her being a potential threat. They work together throughout the challenge and succeed at the elimination ceremony when Dawn is eliminated over Noah. Members Total Drama Around the World *Sadie, (leader, eliminated in Australian Rivals.) *Alejandro, (joins in The Great Chinese Race, eliminated in London the Ripper.) *Zoey, (joins in The Great Chinese Race, eliminated in Aloha, Merge!.) Total Drama Toxic Brawl *Sadie, (leader, eliminated in Chris & Stitch) *Alejandro, (joins in A Radioactive Beginning, eliminated in The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw) *Dave, (joins in A Radioactive Beginning, eliminated in Mutant See, Mutant Do) *Tyler, (joins in A Radioactive Beginning, eliminated in Samey-Bot's Revenge) *Brick, (potential member, eliminated in Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds) *Dawn, (potential member, eliminated in En-Toxicating) Trivia *Sadie was the first contestant on Total Drama Around the World to create any alliances. **She also was the first to make it openly on camera. *Her alliances in Total Drama Around the World had directly eliminated Staci, Eva (first elimination), and Harold. **Her alliances in Total Drama Toxic Brawl have directly eliminated Jasmine and Dawn. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Interactions